Iron
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: She was of a strange kind, one long since thought to be dead- wiped out completely by a mortal enemy to them. The shock of stumbling across one was almost overwhelming, but the realization of the powerful gem she carried was something different. Charming and caring, she was, and quite the force to be reckoned with.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: She was of a strange kind, one long since thought to be dead- wiped out completely by a mortal enemy to them. The shock of stumbling across one was almost overwhelming, but the realization of the powerful gem she carried was something different. Charming and caring, she was, and quite the force to be reckoned with._**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome_

Rating: T- currently. It may change later.

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 ** _"Left in the darkness, here on your own, woke up a memory, feeding the pain. You cannot deny it. There's nothing to say. It's all that you need to fire away. Oh, damn, the war is coming! Oh, damn, you feel you want it. Oh, damn, just bring it on today!" - Within Temptation: Iron._**

* * *

Perhaps it is best said when the history of _them_ is better off left unsaid. They had always been something completely different and unique in many ways, never being able to side with another race fully. However, it is also often said that they closely related themselves to mankind, much closer than any other creature- that was certainly true about them!

The ones who bore spiritual powers. They were quite the unique types of Priests and Priestesses. Their true name, however, has long since been forgotten, and now they were merely known as the Past Guardians.

A race that closely resembled humans, they were indeed! With heights ranging from as little as just under five foot, to as tall as almost seven foot! Mind you, this was fully grown. Their hair colors ranged from the purest blonde all the way to the deepest black, with every color possible in between. Oh, and their eyes… very beautiful features of them! Colors all the way from the sweetest chocolate to the most deepest shade of sparking forest ponds. The uniqueness of their skin was another breathtaking feature of them, for they were anywhere from alabaster to ebony, and most certainly every other shade in between.

They were a caring and peaceful species, and _very_ long lived if they had good fortune and luck in their life. They had not many enemies, but fewer allies, for their opinions and beliefs on several matters often caused a wedge of distrust between them and those they were close to.

Where as some saw war as needed, they did not.

Where some saw revenge as a necessity for healthy living, they believed that everyone would be dealt what they deserved, but not by those who had been wronged.

Oh, and how could one forget? Where as some hated blindly and never forgave, they strongly encouraged second chances and compassion.

Perhaps it was loving tendencies such as those that lead to their destruction? Or, perhaps it was another matter altogether?

Among this race of beings stood a lone jewel, as history reveals. This isn't easy to find, or not even close to being known knowledge of them. When their end had come, almost all of their history was wiped clean along with them, as their way of keeping it all secret.

But few knew. Few knew all too well about what brought their untimely end.

This jewel was called the Jewel of Four Souls, and it was said to have been crafted thousands of years ago by a single female warrior by the name of Midoriko, who did so by fusing her soul with the soul of a demon by the name of Magatsuhi. It is also said that this reason was the main fuel to the great anger demons held towards the Past Guardians.

The battle between Midoriko and Magatsuhi lasted seven days and seven nights, as the demon was a fusion of many other demons, only furthering his strength. In her final moment of desperation, and to protect the clan she so dearly loved from the tyrannical rule of demons, she forced her soul to fuse with the vile ones of Magatsuhi's body, creating the Jewel of Four Souls and ending the chaotic time, replacing it with many years of peace.

It is said that Midoriko's soul is stuck in an eternal battle with the soul of Magatsuhi, and whoever bears the burden of wielding the jewel will be granted unbelievable strength. Unbelievable strength, and the temptation of any wish they should choose to desire. The wish would come with gruesome consequences, long believed by many, so it was always handed down Midoriko's lineage and most often the female with the purest heart.

Why the purest heart you may wonder? Well, it is simple. Those with pure hearts, while innocent and gentle things, were near impossible to corrupt, it would appear. Such a dark creation, with so much evil consumed inside it, could only be safe held by a pure heart and soul.

It was the creation of the jewel that brought them to their end, as demons began to seek it out for the craving of unlimited strength and any wish they so desired. Overwhelmed by the massive armies, the Past Guardians fell to the demons, only for the demons who sought the jewel to turn on one another and nearly wipe their own kind out, as well.

Few demons remained, each keeping to themselves and their clans. Some appearances of demons were similar to Elves, and others held more animalistic features. The jewel itself seemed to have dropped off the world when its rightful protectors were overcome by the darkness leaked by demons, leaving peaceful times in it's wake.

Many believed that one of the remaining demons had kept it, storing it away for everyone's protection, as not all demons were vile creatures.

Others?

Well, others thought this entire story to be false, nothing more than old stories picked up from the Elves and passed on through the Dwarves, Hobbits, and such.

It leads one to wonder…

Just where is the jewel now, if even existing?

* * *

Panda: After a sudden decision to re-watch the LotR movies (and re-read the books while I'm at it) I decided to do this. It's been a little while since I've seen or read anything concerning it through, so idk. It'll probably follow the movie, if anything.  
Penguin: This will be updated again when we can refresh our memory enough to move on. In the mean time, though, feedback is greatly appreciated. We'll try to update this weekend or so! I do hope all the errors have been removed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: She was of a strange kind, one long since thought to be dead- wiped out completely by a mortal enemy to them. The shock of stumbling across one was almost overwhelming, but the realization of the powerful gem she carried was something different. Charming and caring, she was, and quite the force to be reckoned with._**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome  
_

Rating: T- currently. It may change later.

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

" _ **Left in the darkness, here on your own, woke up a memory, feeding the pain. You cannot deny it. There's nothing to say. It's all that you need to fire away. Oh, damn, the war is coming! Oh, damn, you feel you want it. Oh, damn, just bring it on today!"**_ _ **- Within Temptation: Iron.**_

* * *

Time was a strange thing, that it was. Most people never paid it any mind, just merely going with the flow, but others… others were different.

They understood well the concept of life, time, and, then the inevitable, death. After all, everyone must die eventually, if you live.

Kagome thought her decision to leave the safe haven that was her home- and also home to a lord among demons alike- to be a bit brash and unwise on her hand. Not only because she had neglected to get permission from her all purpose guardian, but she had wandered much farther than she ever had before. She could not explain her actions, nor did she completely understand them. Something inside her felt inclined to leave and settled on looking around, but she hadn't intended to go this far. That much, in particular, she knew.

Kagome tightened the strap holding her bow to her back and rose a hand to brush back long, raven colored bangs. She breathed an airy sigh and tried to see out as far as she could. Where was she now? She truly hadn't a clue.

Garbed in a deep blue robe-like dress, white baggy pants tucked into black calf-high boots, and a white hooded cloak, she continued on her way. She set her left foot on top of a tree root growing above ground and grabbed a branch at her level, hefting herself up a bit to glance around. Eyes the color of glittering blue tanzanite peered upwards as she tried to locate where she was. With no luck, Kagome sighed and slid down into a sitting position. She rested her chin on the back of her hand and began to think quietly to herself.

So, she was, for all she knew, lost in the thick woods she had wondered into. Speaking honestly, it wasn't the first time, so she wasn't all that worried about being lost. It was the creatures that lurked in the woods that uneased her the most. She was always advised not to leave without some form of protection, such as the reason as to why she always carried a bow and quiver of arrows.

She was an intelligent person, and rarely needed any form of help from other people. It wasn't in her nature to straight up ask for assistance.

Kagome rose her hands up and adjusted her hair, removing it from the ponytail she had previously put it in and letting it tumble down her back. She set her head against the rough bark of the tree she rested against and closed her eyes for a second. It was quite strange, actually. There hadn't been a single sound nor sight of bird or any other animal. That wasn't a very comforting thought, the more she dwelled on it.

She stood back up, running her fingers through her hip-length hair once more, and turned back to the direction she had started from. Surely if she went back that way, then she would eventually be faced with familiar terrain and then she could make her way home effortlessly, but how long would that take? She had long since lost track of how long she had been out here so far, and didn't even know when nightfall would occur. Nervous, Kagome curled a small, pale hand around the dusty pink gemstone necklace she wore. She greatly hated how she often neglected to think ahead, no matter how high her intelligence was.

Kagome hopped off of the tree root and started back on her way, weaving through the trees all the while keeping her attention all around her. She had been a good bit into her trek when the sound of cheerful chatting voices reached her ears. ' _Curious,'_ Kagome thought, coming to a halt as she turned towards the direction of the voices. ' _Usually there aren't travelers in this area...'_

She made her way to the edge of the trees, peering out into a clearing to spot a strange group of mismatched individuals. Perhaps what stole her attention the most was the four small creatures with curly hair.

They were some of the most adorable things she had ever seen, and she had seen her fair share of demon animals. Two of them seemed to jump around a bit and chatter without much care, and she was curious as to what they were. She often never saw many other creatures that differed from the demons living with her, she valuing them as family even though they were enemies spoken by nature.

Soon after getting over the lively actions of the two, her attention turned to the one with darker hair than the rest, but just as curly. Something dark surrounded him, and it made her uncomfortable. She was used to the presence of darkness, as it always surrounded her due to her necklace, but when facing others with dark coating them, it greatly worried her. He did not seem like a bad person, quite the opposite, speaking truthfully form her analysis.

The sound of crunching leaves behind her made her jump and quickly turn. She was greeted with nothing there, only furthering her discomfort, and she slowly began to walk again. Kagome set her hood over her head and prepared herself for any possible attack. It would only take her a second to draw and ready her bow, but she still needed to be ready.

She didn't make it far before something dropped from the trees in front of her, its skin making her own crawl.

It was quite the heinous creature, with thick and heavily scarred up dark blue skin. Small, red eyes bore at her. It took a step forward, and Kagome took one back, wishing to keep all the distance between them that she could. Her hand instinctively twitched, about to reach for her bow. She was stopped from doing so when it suddenly had its clawed hand wrapped tightly around her neck. It lifted her from the ground with little effort, ignoring her as she gave a loud cry, demanding to be released, and it extended its other hand for the jewel that had previously hidden by her white cloak.

Kagome reached around and snatched a single arrow from her quiver and stabbed the hideous creature in the hand reaching for the jewel. It gave a loud hiss and threw her away from it. Where she landed, she wasn't sure, and she slowly sat up, wincing as a burning source of pain started in her center of her shoulder. She ignored it and hopped back up to her feet to avoid the sword swinging for her neck.

Loud voices were stirred up the moment she was thrown into the area, and Kagome realized she had been thrown right into the individuals she had previously seen. She dodged once more and reached over her shoulder again, cringing in pain when her injured shoulder rejected the idea. Kagome drew her string back and notched an arrow. It was soon proved unneeded, as the offending creature trying to harm her was soon shot down by another person.

Kagome soon turned a second later, bowing her thanks to the archer who still held his bow tight. It wasn't aimed at her, but he was still ready in case there was another one to show up. There never was one, and he soon, along with the others, let his position relax.

It was at that time that Kagome let herself give them all a closer look.

Indeed, they were mismatched.

Previously she had only paid attention to the short, youthful creatures, but, up close, she allowed herself to carefully look over the others.

The one male that stood closest to her was an average height with shoulder length dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes. He had a small patch of facial hair around his mouth, cut cleanly, and he carried a sword, clutched in his hand, and a shield.

Next was another tall man with shoulder length black hair. He, too, had blue eyes. Like his companion, he had a light bit of facial hair, but more untidy. His height was greater than most there. He, too, carried a sword as his weapon.

Third was another short male, but he didn't resemble the other four. He had a thick, bushy beard and was rather stocky. He also had long hair that had a faint red hue, and blue eyes as well. Carried in his hand was a menacing looking battle axe.

Among the group was an older man with a long white beard and white hair. He carried a staff in his hands and was dressed in gray robes.

Finally, Kagome looked over the one who had shot down the creature intending to harm her. He, unlike his companions, had light blond, almost white in color brushed back neatly. He had blue eyes, too, and his ears were pointed. Held loosely in his hand was his bow he had used.

She felt a bit intimidated by the group, and she took a step back before nodding towards them all.

"I must thank you," she spoke solely to the archer, "without your quick actions, that thing would have caused much more trouble than it is worth."

He gave her a smile, it lighting up his already stunning features. "It was not an issue, my lady. However, I must ask, why are you out here? And why was it after you?"

Kagome blinked and glanced down, chewing on her bottom lip. "I left for a hike earlier and time and my awareness got away from me. As for why it was after me, I find I cannot freely share." She turned on her heel, and started back through the line of trees. "I must be on my way now, before a search party is sent out for me." Kagome came to a halt and looked back at them. "You all might wish to continue on as well, as trespassers are not welcome all too kindly."

"Might you share where we are?" Another asked, "as well as your name?"

Kagome thought it over for a few seconds. "My name, if you all wish to know, is Kagome, and you are in the territory of the Demon Lord, Sesshoumaru. It is well advised you all proceed with caution. Sesshoumaru isn't an enemy to you, but it is a very different story with the other demons of his land." She returned to her thoughts for a brief moment. "Follow me, if you so choose," Kagome finally said, "it will prove to be safe as I know the layout of these lands fairly well. I will show you the safest way out and point you to the proper trail that you require."

"That would be quite ideal, thank you, young lady." The one who had asked her name responded, looking over his group of traveling companions. "I am Aragorn, if you care to know."

Kagome smiled kindly and nodded. "Then follow me, and perhaps you may share as to why you are all traveling." And with those final words, Kagome began to walk once more with the group following close behind her.

* * *

Panda: Quicker than I predicted, yes, but I figured I could upload one more chapter. Once again, I plan to update over the weekend.  
Penguin: I hope I removed all of the errors, and feedback is greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: She was of a strange kind, one long since thought to be dead- wiped out completely by a mortal enemy to them. The shock of stumbling across one was almost overwhelming, but the realization of the powerful gem she carried was something different. Charming and caring, she was, and quite the force to be reckoned with._**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome_

Rating: T- currently. It may change later.

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

" _ **Left in the darkness, here on your own, woke up a memory, feeding the pain. You cannot deny it. There's nothing to say. It's all that you need to fire away. Oh, damn, the war is coming! Oh, damn, you feel you want it. Oh, damn, just bring it on today!"**_ _ **- Within Temptation: Iron.**_

* * *

It was strangely silent as the group followed a few paces behind Kagome. None spoke to one another, merely watching the steps the girl ahead of them took. Kagome climbed on top of an above ground root and came to a halt. Those behind her did the same and glanced curiously towards her. She turned once more, this time walking off on a left, barren path.

"So," she began, getting tired of the suffocating silence coating the group. "Don't forget that I asked to know why you all are traveling, and explaining how you came to be on this land wouldn't hurt your case, either."

"It's a rather complex story to explain," the short male with dark, curly haired began. His name was Frodo, she recalled from not long ago.

"Could it be concerning the dark air surrounding you?" Kagome asked, turning to face him. "If you worry about it, you mustn't. I am not a threat to whatever it is you possess. I am merely curious."

"How did you-"

"Know about it?" Kagome finished his question, turning back forwards when she saw his nod. She shrugged her shoulders and set her palm to the tree at her side. "I have not much to hide from you all, as my analysis of you proved you all are not a threat to myself, so perhaps I could share… if you were to return the gesture, hm?" She glanced back over her shoulder and waited for his response. When he nodded his answer, Kagome looked ahead again and hummed quietly to herself, thinking carefully as to what she would say.

"Let's see," Kagome tapped her chin, but fell silent at realizing they had made their way to the palace of the lands. Her attention changed from her story to the news of their arrival. She turned, expression cheerful, and waved them all forward. "We have arrived at the palace! If you would please follow me." She whirled around and began to skip towards the large white building just barely visible by normal eyes.

"I thought you were to show us on our way." She heard one of them, Boromir, speak out towards her, and Kagome shook his words off.

"I was, as that had been my original intentions, but it is late." Kagome clarified a bit more, "at night is when the demons in the forest are most active, and it is very dangerous. With little thought, I have decided that you will stay here for the night and I will show you off early in the morning." They made it to the entrance gate, and Kagome turned back around to face them. "Is that alright?"

She read their expressions easily. All but the four hobbits looked bothered by this.

"Something the matter?" Kagome finally asked, unhappy to see the discomfort they had. It soon hit her then, and she opened her mouth once more. "I understand that staying in the midst of demons isn't very comforting to think about, but it is much safer here than outside of this gate. Sesshoumaru is a good man, and he harbors no foul intentions to different races. He is a peace-seeking demon and is very much kind." She glanced down at her feet when she saw that they didn't believe her very much. "Won't you please trust my words. I have done nothing to deceive you, and I do not plan to."

"We can see that you have no malicious intentions for us." Aragorn spoke, being the first to step closer to her, "and if you assure us it is safe, then it must be. If you find peace here, then it is likely a good place for a rest."

Kagome looked back up, a bright smile removing all saddened features her face once held. "I am thankful that you are willing to trust my word, and I find that you will very much enjoy the time spent here." She turned and led them inside the gate and up towards the large doors. When they arrived at the doors, they, too, opened and the group followed her inside.

The halls stretched on forever, it seemed. Painted portraits adorned the walls, causing those that followed Kagome to pause and look closely at them. Merry and Pippin, two of the hobbits in the group ran ahead a bit, only to come to a halt at the very end of the hall.

"Look at this, Pippin!" Merry jabbed his friend in the side and motioned to the large portrait. "This'n looks just like Kagome, don't it?"

Pippin turned to look at it, his mouth opening a bit. "Yeah, it does, but it isn't her, right?"

Together the two turned to glance at Kagome making her way down the hall with the others close behind. Merry and Pippin looked back at each other and nodded in sync.

"No, I don't believe it is!" Merry spoke, and began to wave Kagome over. "Who is this?" he asked when she got close enough.

Kagome looked up at the painted portrait and a small smile graced her face. "She plays a role in what I was going to explain to you all." She stepped forward and set a small hand on the delicate material hanging on the wall. "This is Lady Midoriko in all her beauty and glory."

"Lady Midoriko?" Frodo asked, "who's that?"

"Lady Midoriko is, previously known, as the greatest female warrior to ever exist." Kagome breathed deep and closed her eyes. "I can't explain all that much, but history tells that she was an impossible opponent to beat if you fought alone. She feared nothing, and, like the others of my kind, believed peace to be the best way to live. She did not enjoy fighting, but she did so as it was needed, and it only made her that much more skilled."

"She definitely looks like you." Frodo nodded towards the portrait and Kagome opened her eyes again to glance up at it. She furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side. "I suppose it's possible that we look alike, but I've never seen it, I'm afraid." With those words, she continued down a separate hall, lightly humming to herself as those behind her scurried to catch up. Not long into the walk, Kagome's pace picked up and she began to skip merrily.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She called out suddenly, the loud outburst causing many in the halls to jump. Those following her watched a bit puzzled as she sprinted towards the large, silver haired male, and threw her arms around his shoulders in a welcoming hug. She had to jump to do so, and she was left dangling as she clung to him. The man reached to gently pat her head as he removed her from him, brushing thick hair back out of her face as he did so.

The two conversed quietly among one another before he spared the group behind her a single glance.

He, Sesshoumaru, was a very intimidating figure with height that exceeded Aragorn's own. Paired with long, sleek, silver hair was molten gold eyes that seemed to pierce right into one's soul. His skin was pale, more so than Kagome's, and upon his face were two magenta stripes adorning each cheek and a blue crescent moon resting on his forehead.

All the while he looked them over, his features never changed from the smooth, cold expression. Minutes later, he turned and began down the hall where he had come from, saying a few parting words to Kagome as he passed by her.

"Not very expressive, is he?"

Kagome turned at hearing Pippin speak, a small smile coating her face. "There's a lot of things that he's not- expressive, talkative, approachable, you name it." She shook her head, letting that part of the conversation go. "Although, I explained and you all are more than welcome here for the night." She motioned for them to follow her. "If you are hungry, follow me. We shall eat and exchange stories, as I am still curious as to what you have to say."

They all greatly welcomed her offer of a meal, and soon all of them were situated around a table, while most of it remained vacant.

"Meals here are usually solitary." Kagome explained, "as demons don't require the same necessities as other creatures. I am usually the only one that requires the regular use of this table, unless it's used for conversation."

Thirty minutes into eating, Kagome pulled Frodo into a conversation, encouraging him to finally share their business with traveling. True to his word, he explained enough for her to understand in exchange for her own story.

At hearing about the ring and the task bestowed upon him, Kagome didn't like the thought. It was dangerous to travel to Mordor, and the chances of them even making it close seemed highly unlikely. She chewed her bottom lip as she thought this over, only to be pulled out of her thoughts by Frodo asking to know what she was to tell.

And, so, she told them. She spoke of her past race that was wiped out by demons. She told them of the battle between Midoriko and Magatsuhi and the forming of the Jewel of Four Souls. She also mentioned the reasons as to how it was passed down.

"And, to finally clarify," Kagome began to end her tale, "I can see the darkness of the Ring surrounding you. My ability to do so, I believe, spawns from the jewel I wear. I do not lie when I say that it has caused me to become so much more aware of others, as I never truly know at first glance whether or not they are my friend or foe."

"There is one thing that I fail to understand." Legolas spoke when she had finished, "why do you live among demons when it was them that led to the destruction of what was once your family?"

Kagome glanced towards him before downcasting her gaze. "I'm not sure, to be honest. All my life I've been here, with Sesshoumaru being the only person I know deep enough to count as a friend. It is true when history tells us as enemies by nature, but I have a hard time accepting that when I can so easily rely on one. How am I to see him as an enemy when I so dearly care for him?" Her hand went up to curl around the pink jewel resting over her bosom. "I won't lie when I say we quarrel a lot, but it's always resolved sooner than it even began. Part of me wishes to hate them, to be cautious and wary, but another part tells me to be otherwise. Not to let my judgement of those I meet to be clouded with me withheld anger concerning the past, because I know that is not a way I wish to live." Kagome shook her head and looked back towards him. "You seek a very liable answer, Legolas, and I apologize that I cannot give you a good enough one."

Their eyes met, his a much lighter shade than her own, and she fell silent once more. When he did not respond to her own statement, merely glancing back down, Kagome stood from the table and stretched.

"It has gotten late, I'm afraid." She looked towards a window behind her, her eyes falling on the moon resting high in the sky. "It is best if you all retire for the night, if you wish to be well rested by morning come."

With those final words, Kagome turned and left the room, allowing them to make their way to where they would rest, she having showed them on the way towards the dining hall. She, herself, had her own doings to worry about.

She had already made up her mind not long ago, and she had much to do before she could rest.

Yes, she would be joining them on their trek to Mordor. She cared not that it wasn't her brightest idea, but she couldn't help but choose to do so.

Kagome then realized that she greatly needed to reevaluate her life choices.

* * *

Panda: Whoo, on a roll! Lol, I'm just pumped about the LotR marathon coming on tomorrow. Me and Pengi are watching it together.  
Penguin: We might update tomorrow night, we might not. It just depends really. We hope you enjoyed, and I hope all the errors have been removed! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: She was of a strange kind, one long since thought to be dead- wiped out completely by a mortal enemy to them. The shock of stumbling across one was almost overwhelming, but the realization of the powerful gem she carried was something different. Charming and caring, she was, and quite the force to be reckoned with._**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome_

Rating: T- currently. It may change later.

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

" _ **Left in the darkness, here on your own, woke up a memory, feeding the pain. You cannot deny it. There's nothing to say. It's all that you need to fire away. Oh, damn, the war is coming! Oh, damn, you feel you want it. Oh, damn, just bring it on today!"**_ _ **- Within Temptation: Iron.**_

* * *

When morn of the next day came Kagome alerted them that she would be joining them on their quest of sorts. She had spoken it over with Sesshoumaru, and, while she could tell he didn't wish for her to go, he wouldn't prevent her. He couldn't very well argue with her about it, as it stands. She could have not told him at all.

Kagome looked them over closely, clutching several different pieces of red fabric in her hands, draping them across her forearm. She glanced down at them before finally approaching the group ahead of her. She herself wore one of the red pieces she held.

One by one, she handed the material to the group before her. When Merry and Pippin asked her what it was, she merely held her finger up to her lips in a way to tell them to silence themselves and continued on until she held nothing more. Once more, they asked, this time receiving an answer from the girl.

"What I have given you are cloaks made from a creature known as a fire rat. They, I hope, will prove to be very useful. They not only will protect you from all forms of fire, but they will also help to protect you from surface wounds. They are specially made garments, and can regenerate if damaged." Kagome explained while messing with her red cloak tied loosely around her neck. "Normally I wouldn't have worried about giving these to the likes of you all, but you are intending to travel to Mount Doom in Mordor, and I find it is better to be safe than sorry."

She glanced up and saw as they put the red cloaks on with a small smile. Sesshoumaru came up behind her and grasped her gently by the shoulder. Kagome turned and took the offered bow and arrows, along with a sheathed sword from him. She strapped the sword to her side with quick movements before slinging the bow and quiver of arrows to her back. No words were exchanged between the two as she did this, and the others turned to glance at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome?" Frodo began, "you said it yourself, this will be dangerous. You really should stay here."

Kagome looked at him before shaking her head, her shoulders shaking in slight merriment. "Indeed, I did say to do so is dangerous, but I'm afraid that I've never been able to properly distinguish between what I should do and what I shouldn't do. Often it just blurs together until I make sense of it all."

"She is quite the contradicting being." Sesshoumaru commented off-handedly, glancing over her once more.

"Why won't you prevent her from doing this then?" Boromir looked towards Sesshoumaru. "You should know very well that this is no task for a young lady such as her. She could get herself killed."

"That being said, it is also no responsibility a hobbit should have to overtake, but those four have, haven't they?" Sesshoumaru responded and motioned towards the four looking at him. He turned on his heel and began to walk away. "I do not worry for Kagome's safety. She can handle herself just fine, thank you. Though, if you truly think that way, try and protect her, if you will. I trust you, too, will find it pointless."

The group stared at him as he retreated back inside the gate of his lands, leaving them behind without a second glance. Soon, they all turned towards the newest member among them, she looking with a sheepish smile.

"What'd I tell you?" She shrugged, "he's not all that good of a conversationalist." A second later, Kagome tapped her chin gently. "In fact, that's the most I've heard him say in one sitting- ever." She heard Gimli, the dwarf, laugh at her words, and she began to make her way to the front. "Now, I shall lead you all to the right trail you require."

Her word, as usual, was true, and she made quick of leading them out of the dangerous land where demons lurked and towards an open path that looked quite welcome. It was this path that she settled on and directed them to keep marching forward while she slinked towards the back again.

Kagome clasped her hands behind her back and let a slight skip invade her step. She couldn't deny that today was certainly a beautiful one. Despite the gloominess of the knowledge of where they were to go, she had never seen such a breathtaking glow shining along this path.

"Not much farther until it will be okay to derail off the main path." Kagome called out to Aragorn, the one leading the group forward. "There isn't much danger up ahead." She saw him nod in sign that he had heard her. Kagome looked to her side. Still, there weren't many animals lurking around, and Kagome began to believe it was due to the Ring being in the area. They had a natural way of sensing those things, she supposed.

* * *

Night had fallen, and they had found a safe place to rest for the night. A small, unnoticeable camp ground had been set up. After dinner had been prepared and others had fallen asleep, she sat, back to a tree, and stared into the dying fire. Kagome glanced toward where the hobbits were, not very far off. The four were curled up together for excess warmth. Her eyes lingered on Frodo for a few extra seconds before she turned towards the two sitting across from her.

"You should sleep, Kagome." Aragorn told her. "You need to be well rested for traveling."

"I shall be just fine, thank you." Kagome murmured and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin upon them. "Don't be a hypocrite and tell me to sleep when you plan on staying up for hours much too late."

Aragorn glanced towards her, finally looking up from the fire. He chuckled and shook his head. "Stubborn, aren't you?"

"Not at all." Kagome let her eyes close half way. "I just don't wish to sleep right now." Truth be told, she was tired, very much so, but she didn't very much appreciate the thought of leaving one of them to look after her as she rested. She would eventually fall asleep, she knew that, but she wouldn't if she couldn't help it.

Someone sat down next to her, setting a gentle hand to her shoulder. Warm fingers began to trace soothing patterns along the space of her shoulder blades. Kagome snapped her eyes to the left side of her, darkened eyes glancing upon the smooth face of Legolas.

While part of her didn't welcome the sudden closeness he had pushed upon her, she ignored it and let her eyes switch back to the burning flames ahead of her. She very well couldn't lie and say that his touch didn't comfort her a bit. The silence around him was another comforting thing. It wasn't a cold, suffocating type of solitude, but it was much more of a peaceful and serene one.

"You can sleep if you wish, Kagome." Legolas told her, voice quiet and calm. "You are in no danger."

"I understand well that I am in no danger." She responded, the brightness of the flames lighting up the dark color her eyes had taken. The blue shade was almost the same as it was in the sun under the glow of the fire. "But, at the same time, I question just how well I can really trust you."

"Hadn't you already come to the conclusion that we were no threat?"

"I did." Kagome responded, "but I also didn't figure you to be one to touch so suddenly." She felt his hand still itself. "Yet, I was wrong about that, it seems." Her will to stay awake was failing rather quickly, and Kagome stifled a yawn before it was noticed. She looked towards the fire for a few more seconds before closing her eyes completely. She leaned against him and set her head to his shoulder. "Perhaps you don't have foul intentions, and I am just cautious because you are strange to me. I grew with demons, and I learned to survive by them. There is never anything as too cautious."

He set his arm around her back and held her loosely to his side. "I can see that much- your personality shows how you wish to be, but, at the same time, it shows how you were brought up."

Kagome hummed under her breath and shrugged. "I suppose."

* * *

Panda: A bit short, yeah, but it's an update. Now things will begin to pick up because all the boring chapters are down with, hopefully.  
Penguin: Half asleep I am, so I hope I got all the errors out. Feedback is greatly appreciated, and we want to know: any Inuyasha characters you'd like to see introduced? If so, tell us in a review. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Summary: She was of a strange kind, one long since thought to be dead- wiped out completely by a mortal enemy to them. The shock of stumbling across one was almost overwhelming, but the realization of the powerful gem she carried was something different. Charming and caring, she was, and quite the force to be reckoned with._**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome_

Rating: T- currently. It may change later.

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

" _ **Left in the darkness, here on your own, woke up a memory, feeding the pain. You cannot deny it. There's nothing to say. It's all that you need to fire away. Oh, damn, the war is coming! Oh, damn, you feel you want it. Oh, damn, just bring it on today!"**_ _ **- Within Temptation: Iron.**_

* * *

Her sleep was anything but peaceful. Kagome woke several times throughout the night, only to fall back asleep resting against Legolas's shoulder moments later. It wasn't fun at all. She'd get to sleep, only to feel a burning pain setting deep against her chest. When it kept occurring, even after changing how she was resting, Kagome found it to be caused by something else altogether.

It discomforted her. She began to believe it was done by both the Ring and the Jewel. Previously the Jewel had never been exposed to something long-term with similar types of darkness, but it was now. Could the two be intertwining with one another?

Kagome set herself up at feeling Legolas nudge her with a soft push. He, somewhat shockingly, had rested by her side for the entire duration of the night. She wasn't sure if she was appreciative of it, or found it to be annoying. She didn't have much to compare it to, as she often spent most of her time by herself. Perhaps such closeness as the Elf Prince had bestowed to her had to be gotten used to.

She watched with disinterested eyes while those around her ate. When offered food, she shook her head. The lack of sleep she had diminished her appetite. Her body was sore, everywhere.

A small hand was set to her shoulder, and a sharp pain suddenly ran through her body. Kagome shot up as if she had been tossed into a fire pit, causing everyone to turn towards her to see if something was wrong.

Her eyes settled on Frodo's smaller form, but she didn't relax. At once her gaze found the Ring hidden under his shirt, the golden trinket resting on its chain.

"Are you alright?" He asked, drawing his hand back in hopes she would relax her position. "You haven't moved much at all since you woke."

Kagome looked him over, the alarmed look soon fading from her face. It was replaced with a smile as bright as the rising sun that shone in the distance. She shook her head and laughed. "I'm fine, dear Frodo. You just startled me." Kagome let her hand move to where he had touched her, pressing her fingers to it with a little pressure. Still, the pain was persistent. "A bit sore, I am. I suppose it's what I get for sleeping as I did."

He gave her a curious look before he nodded. It was obvious he didn't trust her words, but he didn't press her for an explanation. A part of her was relieved by that. When he turned around, Kagome rubbed her shoulder, wincing when the pain still stung sharp. It was almost as if she had gotten the delicate flesh sliced open. There was no blood, nor had she been touched by anything sharp, so she knew that wasn't the case.

Kagome turned as well, her eyes catching Boromir's. She downcasted her gaze, hoping to avoid any questions from the man. Unintentionally, she mimicked Frodo's actions of reaching up to wrap her fingers around what she wore about her neck. She glanced down to peer at the Jewel, a deep frown marring her features at what she saw.

The light pink shade had darkened a fraction.

It wasn't noticeable to normal eye, no, but it was to her. She had watched this Jewel for as long as she could recall, years upon years so far. Kagome found she knew all too well any change the Jewel overtook, and this one greatly troubled her.

Why? Why had the color darkened? It made no sense, as she was the only person to touch it, right?

Kagome glanced up from under her lashes to look over Legolas, only to shake him from her thoughts.

Even if he had accidently touched the Jewel in the night while trying to keep her from falling, he wouldn't be enough to corrupt it to change shades. Strange as he was, he wasn't evil. Anyone could tell that much about the cheerful Elf.

Her mind went next to Frodo, and the Ring. Could it have been because of the Ring's influence that it changed? She seemed to think strong enough that it had caused many things, so why couldn't it be blamed for this as well? It made sense, at least. The Jewel was supposedly easy to corrupt if in a close proximity with something so evil, and the Ring most definitely exceeded that level of evilness.

Kagome furrowed her brows and shook her head. This was something she would need to look into, surely. Not now, however. It would be later, once she could gather more on the influence of the Ring.

Someone came up to her and took her by the wrist. Kagome jumped before shaking her head once more at seeing Merry tugging her along, Pippin on his other side. On her other side was Legolas

"Come now, Kagome!" Merry released her wrist when he felt she would walk on her own accord. "If you stay locked up in yourself, then you'll be left behind in no time."

"What makes you feel I was locked in myself?" Kagome challenged the Hobbit. "They aren't that far ahead, I daresay. What if I was waiting for all of you to go ahead?"

"It's possible." Pippin spoke this time, "but I doubt it. You were so far out of it that if you were to be undisturbed, you wouldn't come back around till next Autumn."

"I hardly find that fair." Kagome pouted, "You're just being dramatic about it all."

"Dramatic?" Merry asked, "oh, I'd say nay to that! We're just taking over the responsibility of looking after you."

Her face hardened a bit and she glanced towards Legolas in clarification of what he had just said. When the blond man looked at her, a smile resting upon his face, Kagome looked back towards Merry. "I doubt I need someone half my size looking after me, Merry."

"Half your size?" Legolas cut in then, "hardly. He's not that much shorter than you, I believe. You're all of five foot, are you not?"

Kagome glared at the Elf, knowing well he didn't mean anything offensive to his remark. Still, Kagome found the need to correct him. "Actually, you will find I am two inches above five foot."

"A whole two inches?" Legolas glanced at her with a teasing smirk. "Quite impressive." His playful sarcasm was not lost on her.

"Oh shut your mouth." Kagome crossed her arms and turned her head away from him so she wouldn't have to look at him. "Not everyone is naturally tall, you know." She heard him chuckle, it only making her pout deepen. "And, as it is, short people are just as capable as tall people."

"Of course." Legolas responded, "for instance, you make an excellent armrest."

"Set your arm on me and you get an arrow through your foot, Elf." Kagome threatened before he could even try. "And not my own arrow, I assure you." Merry and Pippin both used that exchange of words to excuse themselves and the two headed up a little further to avoid being struck by any shots fired.

"Point well noted," Legolas reset his arm to his side. "I am not sure if you were kidding, but I don't really feel lucky enough to test you."

"You're wise not to try." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. "I still don't know you well enough to second guess doing it."

Once again, unbothered by her words, he chuckled. "I wish to change that."

"What makes you think I wish for the same?"

"Nothing, yet." Legolas met her gaze, causing her to halt in her tracks. The unidentifiable emotion held in his blue orbs intrigued her. "But all I need is a simple word to change that, as well."

Kagome watched his expression close before she turned her head forward with a smirk. "Best of luck to you, then, for it could be hard, or easy."

With those final, teasing words, Kagome continued forward and left him behind her.

Her words were not lost on Legolas, and he very happily accepted her challenge.

* * *

Panda: School is pretty much over. Pengi and myself only have a few more days, then we graduate next week, and we basically wrote this during our free time today.  
Penguin: I really hope all the errors have been removed. Feedback is greatly appreciated, and only takes a few seconds to do! Any characters you wish to see added: Please say so. Until next time!


End file.
